


<good night claus>

by daphnerunning



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Session status: terminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<good night claus>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengiesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts).



<startup>

<initializing>

<analyzing data. integrating core systems with organic—>

<ERROR>

<session terminated>

“Not good enough. Try it again.”

<startup>

<initializing>

<analyzing data. integrating core systems with organic—>

<ERROR>

<session terminated>

<startup>

<initializing>

<loading in bypass mode>

<analyzing data>

<integrating core systems with organic matter>

<ERROR>

<session terminated>

<error code 34923r23>

“…34923r34…what’s that one again?”

“Sir, it says in the manual that this error code is for structural failure.”

“No, no, that can’t be. The structure is sound. Hand me the welding tool.”

<organic sensory input: pain>

<ERROR>

One of the assistants wiped his forehead. “Sir, can’t you make him stop screaming?”

<visual input activated>

<registered: shapes, colors, movement. A man in a white coat and glasses. Another holding a pink mask.>

<scanning memory>

<access to mask information denied>

<all hail the pork king>

<ERROR>

<ERROR>

<ERROR>

“Doctor, what’s happening?”

“It’s your mask. Get it out of his sight.”

“But I’m not supposed to remove—“

“Then get out of my lab, and I’ll do it myself. I work better that way in any case.”

<visual input: registered: shape/color/density scan complete>

<memory banks scanned: integration successful>

<white coat authority strange glasses: heuristics confirm medical profession>

“Boy, do you know where you are? Can you hear me?”

<boy: noun – male child>

<organic matter scans indicate presence of testosterone and male genitalia>

<of course I’m a boy>

<ERROR>

“How’s he coming along?”

“Ah, your, er, Majesty, I suppose. I’m having a bit of difficulty reconciling the mechanical sections of the main computer with his existing brain.”

“Whatever. Take the rest of his brain out if you have to. Do it, nerd.”

<input: audio: door closing at 42 decibels>

<input: visual: doctor leaning over face>

“Can you hear me? Do you know where you are? Do you know who you are?”

<accessing memory files: insufficient data>

<accessing organic memory: “who*&you*&are” has generated 1000000+ results>

“Can you tell me your name?”

<attempting to overlay organic speech>

<ERROR>

<bypassing mechanical voice conduit>

<accessing organic throat module>

“I…”

<organic sensory input: pain>

<level: I don’t care>

“C….c….c…”

“Good, good. Don’t strain yourself too much. I’ve got a son your age. I think. Actually, I distinctly remember him being an infant. Or a teenager. The scans tell me you’re about nine years old?”

<accessing organic memory: “how*&old*&are*&you” has generated 30888 results>

<organic memory overlay: birthday party candles mom lucas dad present boney>

<ERROR>

“Oh, dear. I think I’d better shut you down for the night. We’ll try again in the morning.”

<power: deactivated>

<system shutdown commencing>

<good night claus>

<sensory input: none>

*

<accessing organic memory>

<interfacing>

<memory: birthday party>

<I was six years old, and we went to Grandpa’s house. Mom wanted us to do some arts and crafts thing that Lucas really liked, but I didn’t. Grandpa called Lucas a crybaby. I found a rope in the attic and hung it from the ceiling. We took turns sliding down the rope to the first floor. I burned my hands really badly, but Lucas figured out we should wear gloves. Sometimes I want to cry but I don’t want Grandpa to make fun of me. Lucas gave me a little horse he carved from soapstone as a present. I didn’t get him anything, but I said I did. Then when we went out exploring that night I caught him a Berrygoose Egg. We gave it to Mom together and she made the best omelet. Lucas gave me half of it.>

<memory status: unnecessary>

<deleting>

<memory deleted>

<good night claus>

*

<startup>

<initializing>

<analyzing data. Integrating core systems with organic matter>

<integration successful>

<accessing visual mode>

<visual input: doctor andonuts>

“Good morning, Doctor Andonuts.”

“Good morning, my boy. You’ll be pleased to know the software update was a success.”

<scan for pleasure: 0 results>

<sentence analysis: lie>

“No. I am not pleased.”

“Ah, well. I’ll try to tweak the emotion filters next time you come in for a tune-up.”

<emotions are unnecessary>

<doctor andonuts has funny hair>

<ERROR>

<auditory input: door slam>

<visual input: young man entering carrying pigmask>

<all hail the pork king>

<memory files: assignation: calvin. rank: fourth class pigmask>

“Good morning Calvin.”

A breathless gasp. “You remembered my name?”

“Yes.”

<visual input: increase of pigment in calvin’s cheeks>

<accessing memory: 0 results>

<accessing organic memory: what a weirdo>

“I’m here to take you to the ceremony, Commander. Are you ready?”

<scan of all files indicates suitability for promotion>

<scan of organic matter indicates functionality>

“Yes. I am ready to attend the promotion.”

“Great! Let’s go!”

<it’s weird when he touches my arm like that>

<ERROR>

<this is boring>

<ERROR>

<scan>

<self diagnosis: latest tune-up by doctor andonuts has degraded interface barrier>

<that guy is really fat>

<ERROR: all hail the pork king>

<I like pork omelets>

<ERROR>

<omelet memory status: uncecessary>

<deleting>

<ERROR: unable to delete>

<cause: organic matter override>

<one time me and Lucas threw rocks at a really fat sheep>

<ERROR>

<it was so fat it didn’t even try to get away. It just made noises and was like “stop.” Mom was mad but Dad was trying not to laugh. Lucas felt bad after and that made me feel bad.>

<ERROR>

<ERROR>

<ERROR>

<ALL HAIL THE PORK KING>

<organic sensory input: pain>

<scan indicates headache>

<cause of headache: mechanical interface>

<ow>

<auditory input: pigmaster general>

“Our secret weapon, our shining beacon of bacon-flavored hope, our new commander!”

<auditory input: applause>

<what the heck>

<I can’t be a commander, I’m only eleven>

<this is dumb>

<ERROR>

<INTERFACING ERROR>

<system override: organic brain shutdown>

“Thank you I am grateful thank you for the award thank you I accept.”

<system analysis: damage confirmed>

<system shutdown commencing>

<good night claus>

<accessing organic memory>

<interfacing>

<memory: mom’s dead>

<she is, isn’t she>

<I remember the blood. I didn’t know you could smell blood but I guess you can. She didn’t look normal. I thought a dead person would look like they were sleeping. She didn’t. Her mouth looked funny like it was open too wide. Lucas kept shaking her and asking her to wake up but she’s dead.>

<Lucas, please stop>

<leave her alone>

<I’m not mad at him for not coming with me.>

<someone has to take care of Dad>

<Mom>

<I want my mom back>

<memory status: unnecessary>

<no, please>

<deleting>

<don’t>

<system shutdown>

<help me mom>

<good night claus>


End file.
